Coil
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: -Songfic- Anju&Kafei  "Y puedo verte correr entre los campos del dolor" Canción: Coil de Opeth. R&R PLZ  -Suckeo en Summaries-


-Sonríe-

Holaaaaaa!, ahora hice una pequeña pausa a mementos de Ikana para escribir este Songfic un poco corto~

La historia de Anju y Kafei siempre me ha parecido muy triste y oyendo esta canción, más mi estado de ánimo esto fue lo que salió.

Si no les suena para nada la canción entonces vayan a youtube y busquen "Coil - Opeth" Y voilá, sus oídos se deleitarán con una de las canciones más hermosas que he oído en mi vida.

D I S C L A I M E R ~

Cremia: uh... Majora's Mask le pertenece a Nintendo... Al igual que Kafei le pertenece a Anju...

N/A: Casi se me pasa decirles que en la canción original es "She told me why..." y yo lo cambié por He, para que fuera más con el tema.

* * *

_Coil~_

_He told me why  
_

_He told me lies  
_

_Always take care of this _

Anju miró por la ventana de la cocina, la lluvia anunciaba el inicio del otoño. Dentro de poco se celebraría su boda, pero él no regresaba…

Después de unos minutos embobada, recogió los platos, temblando, en cualquier momento las lágrimas mancharían su cutis. Ya estaba harta de hacerse la fuerte, cuando, por el contrario era frágil y susceptible.

Las palabras de su madre le pasaron por la cabeza, oh, ella nunca la había comprendido y su abuela era igual, él único que lo había hecho ya estaba muerto.

Y llego él, brindándole el sentimiento que jamás creyó encontrar. No, la había dejado…

Tiró la vajilla y se lanzó al piso, llorando desconsoladamente. Lamentando que su vida fuese tan asquerosa y que nadie le tomara en cuenta. Ya estaba harta de oír palabrerías. Y en realidad lloraba todos lo días, pero esta vez lo hizo como nunca. Se lamentó por él, su único motivo de vida.

Ya no estaba, no volvería y se rehusaba a creer en que le habían dejado.

Recientemente había recibido una carta supuestamente escrita por él. En ella yacían las palabras más inverosímiles que ella podía encontrar: "Te amo", "Confía en mí" "Necesito arreglar un asunto"… por mencionar algunas.

¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras!, palabras al viento, no más, sin sentimiento y condolencia.

Anju seguía tendida en el suelo, entre los escombros, llorando.

_Kafei… A pesar de todo es inevitable no amarte…_

_I told him how  
_

_I've always stayed  
_

_Always waiting…  
_

_For nothing.  
_

Cada noche era un infierno para la joven, su mente vagaba hasta encontrarse con él, y ahora sólo en sueños la escuchaba, la abrazaba, lloraba a su lado y la besaba como la primera vez.

Siempre despertaba llorando, con ganas de acabar con todo y a pesar de las ganas decía que lo esperaría hasta la muerte, si es que la muerte no se presentaba primero en su mente.

Y su madre, ella seguía mencionando que era una estúpida por haber creído en sus promesas falsas, que así eran todos.

"_Tortus, tu difunto padre también lo fue"_

Odiaba que se refiriera así de su padre, el siempre estaba con ella y al parecer lograba comprenderla, tanto, que su corazón tenía más espacio para él que para su madre.

Y ella, simplemente se sentaba frente a la ventana, suspirando y con el deseo de verlo. Creía que era, y al final siempre terminaban siendo sombras del pasado. No volvía, nunca regresaría…

_Hazte a la idea, Anju._

_When I get out of here,  
_

_When I leave you behind  
_

_I'll find that the years passed us by.  
_

Kafei seguía observando sigilosamente por aquel orificio, esperando que el hombre al que tanto odiaba apareciese. Se había llevado algo más preciado para él que la vida misma. Su corazón.

Se sentía culpable de dejar a su amada sola, pero no podía volver en ese estado y lo más importante, sin su máscara…

Lo que más anhelaba era verla, abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la necesitaba en todo momento. La conocía como a su palma de la mano e intuía que en ese momento estaba llorando y esperándole. Él obviamente no podía evitar llorar cada que pensaba en sus lágrimas, su voz quebrada, su cabello alborotado y aquel vestido manchado.

Le mandó una carta, pero a su parecer era inmadura, no le decía el verdadero motivo de su desaparición y claustro. No, la carta era de lo más horrible que había escrito en su vida, la verdad no tenía palabras en ese momento, sólo la voz podría expresarlas, lastima que ella no pudiera verlo.

"_Anju… extraño todo de ti, por favor, espérame aunque sea unos días más"_

_And I can See you, _

_running through the fields of sorrow._

_Yes I can see you,_

_Running through the fields of sorrow._

Y parecía que la veía y escuchaba sus llantos. La sentía… y ella, sufría, pensaba en el suicidio.

En realidad oyó sus llantos afuera de su escondite.

_When you get out of here_

_When you leave me behind,_

_I'll find that those years passed us by._

Anju se sentó en el pequeño banco cerca del estanque de lavado, con el paraguas en la mano. La lluvia era torrencial y mojaba sus pies desnudos, al parecer no le importaba.

Sacó de su bolsillo la carta y la releyó. Era la cuarta vez en el día que lo hacía.

Volvió a llorar.

Sólo quedaba un día y el no regresaba. Comenzaba a aceptar el desastre de la luna, era mejor morir así que en el altar, añorando a la persona que amaba.

Sin esperanzas ella lanzó la carta al estanque, pretendiendo estar mejor.

_"…Y te seguiré esperando hasta la última hora"_

El viento se llevó la sombrilla, y la lluvia, gentil, mojó cada parte de su cuerpo, se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y sus sentimientos. La estaba consolando, era la única que lloraba con ella. Y en silencio meditó…

Cerca de ahí, entre los muros de un pequeño escondite, yacía Kafei, oyendo los llantos de su amada, llorando con ella. No, Anju no estaba sola, su alma siempre permanecería con ella, sin importar que no estuviera en carne.

Se quitó la máscara, mostrando sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Él, no podía ser escuchado, pero ella sí. Quería correr, abrir la puerta y encontrarse con ella.

No, nunca lo haría. Su situación se lo impedía…

_And I can see you,_

_Running through the fields of sorrow_

"_Anju, te necesito"_

"_Kafei, sé que estás en alguna parte…"_

"_Perdóname…"_

"_Te esperaré, aunque sea lo último que haga"_

"_Nunca dejaré de amarte, te prometo que ahí estaré dentro de poco"_

"_Hicimos…"_

"…_Una promesa"_

"_**Y debemos cumplirla"**_


End file.
